Dr Marcus's Love Songs To His Leeches
by Matro Ramza Blue
Summary: Funny song things i just came up with. i am on the 4th chapter and i am a little stuck but it will be funny! it is called "The 12 Days of Leeches!" well if you have any ideas just put them in a review! thx!
1. LEECHES

This is a song parody of Dr. Marcus singing to his leeches. It is the parody of LOVE and RE ZERO. I don't know if anyone has done it yet but if so sorry I haven't been on fanfic in while. SO plz enjoy!!!  
  
LEECHE  
  
L is for the lungs I feed to you,  
  
E is for the experiments on you,  
  
E is for every cell I love of you,  
  
C is for creepy crawly way you move,  
  
H is for the hugs you get from me,  
  
E is even more than anyone of adore,  
  
And LEECHE is what I have made you from,  
  
And LEECHE is what they fear forever more,  
  
Baby take my heart and please eat it,  
  
LEECHE is what I made from you!!!! 


	2. Crawling Leeches

Jingle Bells version.  
  
Crawling leeches, crawling leeches! Crawling leeches are the best! Oh what fun it is to hear the screams of agony!! HEY! Cutie Leeches, Cutie Leeches!! Cutie Leeches eating my brain! Come here babies and eat my brain, So that you can get strong!! 


	3. Le Le Le Leleleech!

Le Le Le Leleleech  
  
Deck the halls with human intestines,  
  
Le Le Le Leleleech!!  
  
Tis the season to kill humans and make zombies,  
  
Le Le Le Leleleech!!  
  
Now we don our human blood apparel,  
  
Le Le Le Le le le le lele leleleleech!! 


	4. The 12 Days of Leeches

The Twelve Days Of Leeches!!  
  
On the first day of leeches my darlings gave to me: 3 dead birds form a  
pear tree!  
  
On the second day of leeches my darlings gave to me: 2 turtles gutted and 3  
dead bird from a pear tree!  
  
On the third day of leeches my darlings gave to me: 3 French ladies, 2  
turtles gutted and 3 dead bird from a pear tree!  
  
On the fourth day of leeches my darlings gave to me: 4 collie pups, 3  
French ladies, 2 turtles gutted and 3 dead bird from a pear tree!  
  
On the fifth day of leeches my darlings gave to me: 5 GOLDEN CASES OF SLIME! 4 collie pups, 3 French ladies, 2 turtles gutted and 3 dead birds  
from a pear tree!  
  
On the sixth day of leeches my darlings gave to me: 6 cases of the T-Virus, 5 GOLDEN CASES OF SLIME! 4 collie pups, 3 French ladies, 2 turtles gutted  
and 3 dead birds from a pear tree!  
  
On the seventh day of leeches my darlings gave to me: 7 pools full of their  
slim, 6 cases of the T-Virus, 5 GOLDEN CASES OF SLIME! 4 collie pups, 3  
French ladies, 2 turtles gutted and 3 dead birds from a pear tree!  
  
On the eighth day of leeches my darlings gave to me: 8 maids that had been milking, 7 pools full of their slim, 6 cases of the T-Virus, 5 GOLDEN CASES OF SLIME! 4 collie pups, 3 French ladies, 2 turtles gutted and 3 dead birds  
from a pear tree!  
  
On the ninth day of leeches my darlings gave to me: 9 drums of gunpowder, 8 maids that had been milking, 7 pools full of their slim, 6 cases of the T- Virus, 5 GOLDEN CASES OF SLIME! 4 collie pups, 3 French ladies, 2 turtles  
gutted and 3 dead birds from a pear tree!  
  
On the tenth day of leeches my darlings gave to me: 10 pipes for smoking, 9 drums of gunpowder, 8 maids that had been milking, 7 pools full of their  
slim, 6 cases of the T-Virus, 5 GOLDEN CASES OF SLIME! 4 collie pups, 3  
French ladies, 2 turtles gutted and 3 dead birds from a pear tree!  
  
On the eleventh day of leeches my darlings gave to me: 11 zombies dancing, 10 pipes for smoking, 9 drums of gunpowder, 8 maids that had been milking,  
7 pools full of their slim, 6 cases of the T-Virus, 5 GOLDEN CASES OF SLIME! 4 collie pups, 3 French ladies, 2 turtles gutted and 3 dead birds  
from a pear tree!  
  
On the twelfth day of leeches my darlings gave to me: 12 Rebecca's dying,  
11 zombies dancing, 10 pipes for smoking, 9 drums of gunpowder, 8 maids that had been milking, 7 pools full of their slim, 6 cases of the T-Virus, 5 GOLDEN CASES OF SLIME! 4 collie pups, 3 French ladies, 2 turtles gutted  
and 3 dead birds from a pear tree! 


End file.
